Negacion
by YunaNeko13
Summary: James Diamond no era gay No para nada… el hecho de que sintiera algo especial hacia el genio de la banda… no al diablo James Diamond SI era gay Okey hasta en esto apesto...es mi primer fic no sean malos n.n
1. Chapter 1

Hola!...bueno primero que nada esto es un two-shot… el otro capítulo lo subiré mañana (ya lo acabe).

Otra cosa, no es que James me caiga mal (Es mi favorito después de Loggie), era necesario ponerlo así, además que en el siguiente capítulo, se verá por qué es así U_U

Y la tercera cosa es que… es mi primer fics…bueno segundo pero él otros es un song-fic y lo subí en otra cuenta… sin más que decir Disfruten

-….- diálogos

"…" pensamientos

(…) cosas que yo digo n.n

Perdón si les sangran los ojos

Negación  
James Diamond no era gay  
No para nada… el hecho de que sintiera algo especial hacia el genio de la banda… no al diablo James Diamond SI era gay , sólo digamos que es muy terco y está en ese proceso que comúnmente se le conoce como negación

James caminaba muy hundido en sus pensamientos, pues sólo hoy 6 personas (3 parejas ) habían encontrado el "amor" y no es que le molestará… solo le parecía extraño tomando en cuenta que las 3 parejas eran homosexuales (siento que eso suena raro o.o)… y si él sabía perfectamente que sus amigos eran algo Bi pero nunca imagino a Kendall debajo de Jett (si me gusta el Kett… aunque sólo hay fics en inglés T.T…que de todas formas leo xD) , siempre pensó que su amigo sería el "hombre" de la relación.

En algún momento llego al parque de PalmWoods, una leve sonrisita se dibujó en su hermoso rostro cuando localizo a cierto pelinegro sentado debajo de un árbol leyendo  
-Logan!- gritó el más alto de grupo

El mayor salto un poco, alzo su mirada y sonrió  
James camino hasta donde estaba el bajito y se sentó a un lado de él. Estuvieron sentados un rato. En un silencio cómodo para James e incómodo para Logan… parecía que ¿quería decir algo?

El silencio se mantuvo por más de 10 minutos hasta que el genio opto por hablar  
-Ja…James - comenzó algo nervioso- pue... puedo decirte algo ?-  
-Lo haces ahora Loges (en inglés luego lo ponen así y decirle solamente "Loggie" es algo tedioso)- el castaño soltó un risita  
- es que … creo que yo… bueno tu…- tartamudeaba muy nervioso  
-sólo ve al punto -  
-James soy algo …¿gay? (Eso suena raro o.o)- soltó de golpe  
James levanto una ceja "¿eso es algo nuevo?" Dijo en sus adentros  
- Y… ¿eso es malo?- comento dudoso  
- no es eso es que hay alguien que me gusta-  
-y… ¿quieres un consejo?-  
-No… es que… - comenzó - siento algo por ti - término en susurro  
- ¿y?…yo también. - dijo sacudiendo el cabello del inteligente - eres un gran amigo  
-No me refiero a que… siento que…me gustas- término en susurro  
Los ojos de "La Cara" se abrieron de golpe y sintió como si un millón de palos de hockey lo golpearon (eso sería algo… ¿raro?)  
-Logan no soy gay- dijo tangente  
-Lo sé es sólo que...- la decepción era muy notoria en su voz  
-es que… ¿qué? - su voz era muy sería - NO soy gay y nunca lo seré - comenzó a levantarse  
- Lo sé pero pensé que …-  
- ¿ qué pensaste?…Que te diría que sí y que sería tu novio- el nerviosismo en su voz era más que notable  
-no es eso…- susurro buscando palabras adecuadas  
- NO SOY GAY- sabía que debía detenerse… pero no sabía cómo …estaba asustado -NO LO SOY Y NUNCA LO SERÉ , NI POR TI NI POR NADIE- okey eso no lo quería decir… técnicamente no quería decir nada de lo que le había gritado  
-Lo siento- dijo en un susurro el más bajito , para levantarse y salir corriendo , dejando su libro y a James viéndolo con tristeza  
La negación es una etapa muy dura en una relación

Lo se apesto pero bueno , tengo muchos errores y si ven alguno (que sé que lo harán ) díganme, no me maten D: y perdón si les queme los ojos  
Díganme si lo sigo  
Odie el final U.U


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!...Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo….Muchas gracias s los que dejaron review…de verdad me ayudaron n.n

~~~~~~~~~~~  
James POV  
Después de esa "declaración", no tenía idea de que iba a hacer… quería regresar el tiempo y decirle a mi Loggie "yo también"… ¿por qué demonios no lo hice? ... ¡Ah claro! Por qué mi orgullo no me lo dejo

Decido mejor irme de ahí… tal vez… con suerte pueda ir a la piscina, se que él está en el departamento, y no verlo hasta mañana.

Me levanto con cuidado del piso… ¿cuánto tiempo estuve sentado?.Camino y sin darme cuenta ya estoy entrando a PalmWoods… ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser Febrero? Sí , claro el "mes del amor" una vez que pasa el 14 todo el mundo pierde la cuenta del día (eso lo dijo mi hermana xD ) , pero para mi desgracia era el 16 (lo empecé a escribir ese día … soy súper lenta U.U ) y la mayoría de los "enamorados" seguían es su mundo de "San Valentín" , ni modo , tengo que aguantar el hecho que casi todos están tomados de la mano o abrazados , sin contar el hecho que los adornos no habían sido retirados y se podían ver los corazones pegados por TODAS partes. Mejor no pongo atención y me voy a la piscina… y al entra veo nada más y nada menos que a una pelinegra… o ¿pelirroja ?… a una pelinegra con mechones rojos… mejor a Lucy sentada muy cerca de Camille (amo el Lucille) y mimándose (en inglés se dice cuddle pero no sabía cómo ponerlo)…mejor me voy.  
Tomo el elevador y (por obvias razones) subí hasta mi departamento… si tengo suerte puede que no haya nadie y que Logan este en su cuarto , así tal vez lo pueda evitar hasta mañana, y a lo mejor comer algo rápido porque ahora que lo pienso con cuidado solamente he tenido desayuno. Entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y para mi buena suerte no había nadie.  
-¡si!- dije en susurro, para dirigirse al refrigerador, tomar algo, irme a mi habitación y no salir como dentro de ¿6 meses?  
Estaba a punto de cumplir mi plan cuando una voz me distrajo  
- ¿Qué te sucede? - pregunto la voz, ya muy conocida para mí  
-Hola Jett- Voltee fingiendo una sonrisa  
-Diamond- gruño, a pesar de que Kendall "se llevará mal con él", a mí siempre me agrado Jett - ¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas? - pude notar que Jett estaba muy despeinado y tenía…Algo que parecido a una mordida en el cuello, ¡ha! Logan había interrumpido algo importante.  
-Porque soy un tonto orgulloso- dije con un hilo de voz  
-Tonto no - dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro - Orgulloso si- sonrió un poco.  
Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando…  
-¡JAMES!- una segunda voz me había gritado. Me paralice. Volví a sonreír falsamente  
-Kendall!- dije, no estaba muy seguro de que decir, pues si yo sentía algo por Logan y aparentemente el algo por mi…pero él era más unido a Kendall y yo a Carlos - antes de que me digas algo ¿Donde está Carlos?- no es como si necesitara una respuesta solo quería desviar un poco la conversación.  
-Sigue con Dak en su cita - me respondió Jett. (Sip Dak y Carlos…nunca se me había ocurrido hasta ahorita xD)  
-James,- volvió a hablar Kendall con voz muy cortante - eres un idiota ,- me dio un muy fuerte zape* en la cabeza, supongo que si él hubiera hecho llorar a Carlos hubiera hecho lo mismo, es decir , amenace a Dak Zevon de muerte cuando me entere de la relación que sostenía con mi amigo , - sabes que eres un gran amigo , pero eres un grandísimo cretino , TODOS los de PalmWoods saben que SI eres gay y que si sientes algo por Logan - diablos, ¿en verdad soy tan obvio? - ¡PERO NO! – hablo con sarcasmo-Soy un bobo orgulloso que no puede…- antes de que acabara la frase Jett lo abrazo por la cintura, me alegraba tanto que el fuera el único que lo supiera controlar así  
-Kendall, cálmate - le susurro y vi como Kendall se relajó,- y tu - me señalo - Ve a hablar con Logan -  
Si sabía que tenía que hablarle y decirle lo que de verdad siento… pero no sé cómo.  
No recuerdo si les dije algo más, y aunque lo hubiera hecho Jett mantenía ocupada la boca de Kendall.  
Entre al cuarto , algo inseguro y vi a Logan en la cama con su cara enterrada en la almohada, me senté en la cama con cuidado para no aplastarlo  
-Loggie- susurré  
Logan se tensó al escucharme  
-Ja…james - empezó a hablar muy leve - Lo sie…-  
-No- lo interrumpi - No lo digas , no tienes por qué disculparte - acaricie un poco su mejilla  
-Pero yo…- comenzó a sentarse- No debí …-  
- Loggie , no hiciste nada malo , me dijiste un secreto y reaccione mal- le dije para luego abrazarlo a lo cual reacciona acurrucándose en mi

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato hasta que decidí que era mejor hablar  
-¿sabes ?- Alzo la mirada y vi que tenía los ojos rojos además las mejillas algo húmedas , me sentí tan mal de saber que yo había causado esas lágrimas , di un suave beso en su frente y seguí hablando - Siempre que alguien insinuaba el hecho de que yo fuera gay , tenía una reacción mala , los llamaba tontos y a veces hasta llegué a golpearlo - aclare un poco mi voz, no tenía idea de que decir , pero tenía que hacerlo - pero creo que fue una no muy linda manera de negarlo - ambos soltamos una risita - pero la verdad - tomé su barbilla entre mi mano y la levanté para poder ver sus ojos - es que si lo soy - dije en susurro mientras que con la mano que tenía libre busque la suya para tomarla y no dejarla ir- y también siento algo por ti - al fin pude decirlo.  
Su cara no tenía precio, tenía las mejillas sonrojada, incluso un poco su cuello, sabía que no tenía idea de que decir  
-¿Puedo besarte?-pregunte mientras acariciaba su mano.  
Asintió me imagino que su voz se había perdido. Me acerque con cuidado y bese sus labios, con mucho cuidado, no fue algo muy veloz, sólo fue un roce, pero pudo transmitir lo mucho que le quiero. Nos separamos y volví a hablar  
-¿Te gustaría... Tú sabes …ser mi novio? - dije avergonzado y sabía perfectamente que yo también me había empezado a sonrojar  
- Claro - dijo para envolver sus brazos en mi cuello y volverme a besar. Esta vez un poco más profundo. Cerré los ojos y mis manos viajaron por toda su espalda, para dejarlas descansar en su espalda baja. No sé por cuánto tiempo nos besamos, sólo sé que nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire.  
-que tonto soy - dije  
- no es cie…-  
-tu y yo sabemos que si…-  
-¡Deja de interrumpirme! (¿Alguien más había notado eso?) - era cierto no lo había dejado terminar ni una frase – No eres tonto – volví a encontrarme con su mirada y vi que una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su cara – Tal vez algo terco- comento – pero así te quiero  
Ambos soltamos una risa bastante sonora  
-Te quiero mucho- dijo muy feliz, yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos, estaba a punto de decir algo pero la puerta abriéndose me interrumpió. Katie nos vio y (hagan de cuenta que siguen abrazados) saco su celular marco un número  
-Te lo dije, James estaba con Logan "mimándose"- y salió del cuarto.  
Logan se sonrojó más, si eso era posible, y yo solo reí.  
-Yo también te quiero Loggie- dije sin pena (Pena: D)

-¿Sabes? Tal vez Katie le haga saber esto a TODO PalmWoods-soltó una risita

Me encogí de hombros – no me importa- y lo volví a besar. Sin miedo. Sin vergüenza. Solo con amor. ¿Y que si Katie le decia a todo el mundo? No lo iba a negar. He negado muchas cosas…y creo que ya es mucha Negación por una vida  
~~~~~

¿Y? que tal... ¿horrible?, ¿feo? ¿ Se les quemaron los ojos?

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
